


Rain On Your Parade

by sithladymeg



Series: the AU where the writer writes regularly [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: A LOT OF DIALOGUE, F/M, I suppose, Jokes, puns, weather references, weather station AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sithladymeg/pseuds/sithladymeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"AU: I’m supposed to step in for the weather woman but I’m wearing a green shirt, can I possibly borrow something of you?"</p><p>Lindsay Tuggey is interning at Roosterteeth Weather Station, weather woman Barbara Dunkelman is feeling under the weather so Lindsay steps in, she's also wearing a green shirt.</p><p>Michael Jones knows green shirts and green screens don't work together, and this infuriating red-headed intern does not seem to get it, maybe he steps in to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain On Your Parade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [woahrebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahrebecca/gifts).



> A/N: I know very little about weather stations and meteorology besides the snippets I’ve picked up from conversations with woahrebecca, so apologies for any inconsistensies and mistakes. This is me trying to write some more drabbles for some more weird and random prompts and I think this drabble can therefore be classified as ‘crack’, and not really proof-read very well. So hey, if you find any glaring errors, leave a comment and I’ll check it out!
> 
> This rabble’s prompt: “I’m supposed to step in for the weather woman but I’m wearing a green shirt, can I possibly borrow something of you?” from my own tumblr post about random weather station / meteorology / weather AU prompts.
> 
> This is gifted to woahrebecca because any and all weather related things are immediately connected to her, I don’t know whether to thank her or blame her? I’m pretty sure this isn’t your main OTP, but hey, it worked the best for the prompt.
> 
> Anyways, happy late easter everybody!

Today was a very boring day, that was the conclusion Lindsay Tuggey had arrived to as she stood in line for the office coffee machine. There was nothing exciting happening, there were no natural disasters or freak weather events going on anywhere. There weren’t even any clouds in the sky! It wasn’t cold, it wasn’t warm, it was a stupidly ordinary day. This was not what she had signed up for when she had applied for an internship at Roosterteeth weather station, where they “wake people up with a quick bite weather report” and don’t look at her. She hadn’t been the one to invent the stupid slogan.

The line sluggishly moved on as people got their coffees, and when she finally had the paper cup of steaming hot liquid in her hands she shuffled back to her desk to translate more meteorological data into falsely cheery speeches for the weather(wo)men.

Back at her station she popped in her headphones and put her playlist on shuffle, giggled softly to herself as “It’s Raining Men” by The Weather Woman started playing, and immersed herself into the data cloud that was the forecasted weather statistics.  
She was three songs further, and halfway through “Rain on Your Parade” by Duffy, and in the middle of the next day’s weather projection for Houston when she heard someone call her name.

“Tuggey! I’m looking for a Lindsay Tuggey!” Burnie Burns, the head of the media department of Roosterteeth, was standing in the doorway of the scriptwriter lounge, “Is there a Lindsay Tuggey in this room?”

Unsure whether or not she was wanted for good reasons, she slowly raised her hand into the air, and gave a tiny sheepish wave as he turned to face her.

“You the intern that has been following Barbs around?” he questioned, Barbs being the common nickname for the lead weather woman Barbara Dunkelman, that did all the major broadcasts for the prime time news shows, and also the woman that Lindsay had been assigned to shadow like a tiny little ‘thunder cloud’ as Barbara had jokes on the first day.

“Yes,” she softly said, trying to wreck her brain looking for anything she could have possibly screwed up big time.

“Sorry?” 

“Yes, that’s me, Barbara’s little thunder cloud!” The statement was met with a stony silence that was only broken when she let out a sheepish chuckle at her own joke.

“Well, alright, Barbs had to go home sick, something about a tornado of gas in her stomach.” Burns said, simultaneously pulling a disgusted face at the unwanted information and a exasperated sigh at the fact he had just passed on one of Barbara’s infamous weather puns.

“Anyways, she had to go home sick, and apparently you worked with her on the weather report, so you’re going to be reading it for the 6pm news!” He said with a finality that booked no arguments, and then left. Not even stopping to take in the chaos and destruction his terrifying and horrendous stormy statement had left behind. Which might have been a large exaggeration, but this was Lindsay’s interpretation, and Lindsay had spent the last couple of weeks making the most boring and ordinary days sound like extravagant weather spectacles.

“Hey Lindsay, this is the way to finally make a start to that ThuggLife world domination you had planned!” the comment was made by the smiling red-head Lindsay had been sitting next to for most of her internship, Meg Turney, the short but feisty ball of electric energy that had no problem joining in on hour-long discussions about cats. “I mean, Barbara’s little thunder cloud is going to take this world by storm!”

“Oh god, I actually said that!” Lindsay felt her face changing colour to match her vibrant red hair, and she really wanted to be made of sugar so that the rain cloud of shame could melt her and make her disappear.

“Yup, although, as your saving grace, I think he was actually amused. He just didn’t want to show it in fear of inspiring another pun-sprouting weather woman.” Meg gave a kind smile, as reassurance that Lindsay hadn’t just totally made a fool of herself.

“I could so fight Barbs for that title, with this amazing brawn I would have no trouble overpowering her, and with my intellectual wit there would be no issue in making more puns than her. Quantity over quality, I’ve always said.” It took most of her restraint to not stand up and pull a series of MMA victory poses as she said that.

“That’s the first time I’ve every head you say that.” Meg pointed out, “but as much as I would love to watch that fight, you kind of need to get to the broadcasting studio, it’s 5:30.”

“Oh shoot!” Lindsay was up and out of her seat within a second, already running out of the room.

“Don’t forget your weather report!” Meg yelled after her, and chuckled as Lindsay did a u-turn to come back to the desk and snatch up both the paper copy and the digital copy on her USB, before she ran off towards the broadcasting studio. 

She skidded down the halls, and almost tripped over Jack Pattillo from HR.  
“Sorry!”, she yelled over her shoulder, “I’m kinda in a rush!”  
She slowed down just enough to see that the ‘on air’ light were off, before she crashed through the door, and straight into somebody.

“Jesus fucking Christ!” he yelled.

“Oh shitake mushrooms, I’m so sorry.” 

“Fucking watch out next time, you’re acting like a god-damn klutzy intern.” he snarled, as he lent forwards to pick a beanie of the ground. A grey beanie that he promptly shoved back onto the mess of curls that was his hair.

As she straightened up she got a good look at him, a storm of freckles on a face that was slowly turning red with anger, characteristics that office gossip said belonged to the infamous camera technician Michael Jones.

“That might be, because I happen to be a ‘god-damn klutzy intern’.” she snapped back, before snapping her mouth shut. Starting a yelling match with the office grump was probably not the best choice of action when she was rushing to get to a live broadcast.

“Interns aren’t supposed to be in this studio, so get the fuck out.” he said, turning away from her, before adding “and go fetch Barbara Dunkelman, while you’re at it, she was supposed to be her twenty minutes ago.”

“Oh well, Barbara was feeling under the weather, I’m her replacement. Intern Tuggey, errr, I mean, Lindsay Tuggey. Hi.” she rambled, and stuck out a hand, which she sheepishly retracted when he turned back around and raised his eyebrow a her.

“Right.” he drawled.

“Yeah, Burnie kinda just dumped it on me a couple of minutes ago, but I helped her write the report so I should be fine reading them out loud. In front of a camera. Live. Yeah, I should be fine.” she realised she was rambling and shut up, looking up at Michael to see him smirking at her.

“Do you have the animations?” he asked her, in a tone that had she been more focused, she’d probably classify as condescending.

“Oh yeah, here.” she extended her hand out and handed him her USB, with the weather report and the planned animations.

“Huh,” he said, raising his eyebrow again as he accepted the USB and pulled it closer to look at it.  
“What? You got something against Lumpy Space Princess?” She asked him, getting ready to snatch her purple lumpy space princess USB back from him.

“No,” he shrugged, “I just thought it was ironic that of all the Adventure Time characters you had to pick the one that looked like a cloud.”

“How’s that ironic?” 

“You work at a weather station?” he stated,

“Oh.” she breathed out, mentally berating herself for missing such a golden opportunity for jokes back in the script-office.

“Yeah, oh.” he said, and turned around to walk towards the computer desks to hand the USB and the animations to one of the tech guys in the back of the studio.

“Well, I don’t actually work here.” she tried to defend herself, “You said it yourself, I’m just the intern.”

“That explains the shirt.” he muttered under his breath.

“What wrong with my shirt?” she asked, getting quite annoyed with the guy by now “You have a problem with Zelda as well?”

“First of all, ‘let me chop your grass, I need those rupees’ is a horrible joke that should not be permitted to taint the name of Zelda,” he listed on his fingers, “and secondly, the shirt’s green.”

“So,” she said “I happen to think that despite my red hair, I can actually pull of green clothing quite well, thank you very much, mr fashion police.” she was standing in front of him now, poking her finger in his chest.

“You are definitely an intern.” he said, pushing her hand away to walk over the to the main studio.

“Why do you say that!” she nearly yelled, her patience wearing rather thin.

“You’re about to read the weather report.” he dead-panned.

“Yes, I think we’ve established that already.” she retorted.

“And you’re wearing green.” he stated  
 “Once again, grumpy, I think we’ve already established that.”

“You’re going to be reading in front of a green screen.” he said to her just as they stepped onto the green screen stage.

“Oh.” Lindsay breathed out, quite ready to hit herself over the head, at the lack of thought she’d put into her choice of shirt this morning, although to be fair, she hadn’t been aware she’d have to read the news report on tv.

“I’m starting to think that ‘oh’ is your catchphrase.” Michael said, a smug look on his face, and his arms folded.

“Well, shit.” she said to herself, trying desperately to come up with some sort of solution to this problem.

“Wow, I finally managed to bring my point across, I feel so accomplished.” the exaggerated joy on his face, and his sarcasm were ignored by Lindsay as she was starting to get a little stressed out about her outfit of the day.

“This is not good, this isn’t good at all. It’s so not-right, it might almost be left!” she mumbled under her breath, trying desperately to cheer herself up a bit with a horrible joke.

“Really, you’re gonna start making shitty jokes now? I don’t think that’s gonna help you.” Michael stood in front of her now, eyebrow once again raised, and the smug look still on his face.

“I need another shirt.” she realised, her mind slowly forming a solution.

“No shit.” was Michael’s helpful insight on the situation.

“A shirt, that’s not green.”

“Wow, somebody get a badge for this lady here, she just got promoted to Captain. Captain fucking Obvious.” 

“You’re shirt’s red.” she stated, pointing out the fact that he was wearing a very simple uni-colour red shirt.

“Yes…..” he replied, trying to understand what she was getting at.

“Can i borrow it?” she asked.

“You want to borrow my shirt?” he replied

“Well, yes? You’re not going to be in front of the green screen, you could wear a green shirt.” she said, laying it out like a perfectly logical solution to her problem. It was silent for a couple of seconds as he looked at her, before he sighed.

“Fine.”

“You’re agreeing to this?” she asked, not quite managing to keep the surprise from her face, I mean this guy had the reputation of being the office asshole, and he was actually offering to help her, a girl whom, like five minutes ago, he hadn’t even known existed.

“Yes, don’t look so fucking surprised, I’m not an asshole.” he mumbled, the embarrassment at the fact that he didn’t even know why he’d said yes flushing on his face.

“You could have fooled me.” she muttered, and then fell silent as Michael stripped of his shirt and held it out to her.

“Well don’t just stand there, hurry the fuck up and change into this shirt. I don’t want to be shirtless longer than I have to.” he mumbled, turning even redder with embarrassment.

“Why not,” Lindsay stated, deciding to have some fun with this “I see no problem in you being shirtless.” She gave him a wink.

“Are you being fucking serious?”  
“Yes.” she said, and then smiled at him. He stood and watched her silently, his lips seemingly unwillingly curving into a smile. They stood there smiling at each other for a while, until one of the tech’s cleared their throat and snapped them out of it.

“Just go fucking change, you’re live on air soon.” he muttered and gave her a light-hearted shove.  
——————

 

Michael couldn’t help but smile as he watched the red-head enthusiastically ramble on about some cloud or another, and had to look away when he saw her calm down and relax as she tugged on the hem of the shirt. 

“Hey Micheal, you alright?” Ray Narvaez Jr, the tech guy, asked from behind the computer.

“Huh.” was Michael’s highly intelligent response.

“You’re face. It’s red.” Ray stated.

“Oh, it’s fucking hot in here.” he mumbled.

“Yeah, that red-headed flame of yours reading the news right now is definitely not increasing your temperature at all.”

“Shut up.”

“I mean, she’s already wearing your shirt, so I can only assume you guys had a hot and passionate make-out session in the maintenance closet.”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“You know you could have just given her your hoodie, you know that right? Or did you just want to flash her your amazingly chiseled abs?”

“I swear to god Ray, if you don’t shut the fuck up, I will fucking murder you.”

“I’ll just come back as a ghost and laugh at your inability to flirt.”

“I’ll have you know, that I plan on asking her out on a fucking date.”

“Atta boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The whole fic was actually in the dialogue only style of the last section, but I tried to expand it a bit with some more setting and actions and hopefully I didn’t mess it up too much.
> 
> I’m not a 100% happy with it but I promised myself to post some stuff more often, and seeing as it’s a drabble/ one-shot I thought that it might do. If you do have any advice that you would like to share, please tell me in the comments, it would be much appreciated and I hope you liked reading this. 
> 
> I might write some more drabbles for this AU because I quite like it.


End file.
